Genda Koujirou
(Goalkeeper) |number= 1 |element=Fire |team= Teikoku Gakuen Shin Teikoku Gakuen (former) Neo Japan |seiyuu= Yūichi Nakamura Katsuyuki Konishi (Game) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 |debut_manga= Chapter 2}} Genda Koujirou (源田 幸次郎), also known as Genou (げんおう), is the goalkeeper for Teikoku Gakuen, Shin Teikoku Gakuen and Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"The King of Keepers. There is no angle that he cannot cover."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form *''"The Emperor of Goal Keepers surpasses all other shot-stoppers."'' Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' Appearance He has long, spiky, brown hair that is swept to the right side except for the bangs (which sometimes cover his right eye), a pale skin and blue eyes. He sports two tattoo-like markings under his eyes. He's very tall compared to other characters. In season 2, while playing with Shin Teikoku Gakuen, he has longer lion mane-like hair, cut-like on his right eye and his "tattoo" appears slightly different. He also has raised collar like Gouenji and Tsurugi and tucked shirt in shorts. Personality Genda is determined, confident and usually calm, but can also be impatient and cocky. He's brave when he stands by Kidou's side against Kageyama. He seems to be a close friend to Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, and later to Fudou Akio. In the first season he worries about Kidou more than himself. There are times where he seems to take on a leadership role. Genda is usually very serious and doesn't show his feelings. Plot Season 1 He is first seen during the original match between Raimon and Teikoku and his first words, after easily catching a shot from Someoka that looked like it was going in, were: "Kidou! That's all for me." He turns away from Kageyama with Kidou and the rest of the team when they realize how sinister Kageyama is. However, Teikoku ended up losing to Raimon in the district finals of the Football Frontier. They got another chance since they were the champion for the previous year, earning the privilege to return for the finals. However, they were badly beaten by Zeus and Genda needed to spend some time in the hospital. Later Kidou visits him and promises to defeat Zeus. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen storyline, Genda joined Shin Teikoku Gakuen, also coached by Kageyama, to get stronger and more powerful, along with Sakuma. During the match they have in an attempt to beat Aliea Gakuen, Genda uses Beast Fang once, which is a forbidden technique that causes massive damage to the person who uses it. After being beaten, and being released from the brainwashing of Kageyama, he needed some hospitalization. Fortunately, his injuries are not as bad as Sakuma, who used a forbidden technique three times. He looked as though he may never be able to play soccer again. In episode 56, after his injuries healed, he played in a practice match with Raimon. He later watches Raimon's match with Chaos along with the rest of Teikoku. He is also seen watching Raimon's match with Dark Emperors. Season 3 In the FFI, Genda joins Neo Japan, a team created to beat Inazuma Japan in order to take their place in the Football Frontier International. Having trained very hard, they came close to winning, but Inazuma Japan claimed victory in the end. After that he eventually came back to Teikoku Gakuen. He was later seen at Japan's nationals selection and then he was seen watching Raimon's graduating match with the rest of his teammates. At the end he smiled when Endou said that they should play another match, but this time with Teikoku. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 Genda randomly appears by using Tokens in the Italian Camp. Red might scout his Normal form, whereas Blue might scout his Shin Teikoku form. Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Genda, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Teikoku's notebook (Randomply dropped from Teikoku Gakuen) *'Player': Atsuishi Shigeto *'Uniform': Teikoku uniform (Randomply dropped from Teikoku Gakuen) *'Item': Kizuna bracelet After that, he can be scouted. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Genda, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Classic Melody (Randomly dropped by Team Bomber at Fuyukai's Route) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega 2.0 at Handa's Route) *'Photo': Castle Pine (Taken at Nobunaga's Castle in the Sengoku Era) After that, he can be scouted for 1690 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 200 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 60 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Shin Teikoku Gakuen form *'GP': 200 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 22 ---- Teikoku Gakuen form *'GP': 200 *'TP': 153 *'Kick': 72 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 74 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 32 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form *'GP': 129 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 55 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 69 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 60 *'Freedom': 13 ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 120 *'Kick': 58 *'Body': 56 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 72 *'Speed': 57 *'Stamina': 62 *'Guts': 53 *'Freedom': 22 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 74 *'Dribbling': 80 *'Technique': 99 *'Block': 75 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 103 *'Catch': 115 *'Lucky': 89 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 149 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 149 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Teikoku form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Shin Teikoku form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Teikoku form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': S ---- Shin Teikoku form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Shin Teikoku Gakuen form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * * * (Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max * ** * ** * ** Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Neo Teikoku' *'Neo Shin Teikoku' *'Omote to Ura no Ouja A' *'Zennihon Youth B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Keeper Stars' *'The Fires' *'Omote to Ura no Oujiya' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Snow Weasel' *'-KAGE-' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'-KAGE-' Gallery Genda Hospital.JPG|Genda in the hospital. Genda Koujirou Episode56.JPG|Happy Genda. Kidou Genda Jimon E12.png|Jimon, Kidou and Genda apologize to Endou and Hibiki. Genda Koujirou beaten.JPG|Genda after the match with Zeus. Genda Shin Teikoku Gakuen.PNG|Genda in Shin Teikoku. Genda Kojirou Neo Japan.jpg|Genda Koujirou in Neo Japan. Teikoku watch match.png|Genda watching the selection match with his teammates. Sakuma, Genda and Fudou.JPG|Genda with Sakuma and Fudou at the graduation match. Genda in tcg.jpg|Genda in the TCG. (Shin Teikoku). IG-11-012.jpg|IG-11-012. IG-13-031.PNG|IG-13-031. IG-14-076.PNG|IG-14-076. IG-14-086.PNG|IG-14-086. Genda Teikoku Design.jpg|Genda's Teikoku character design. Genda Shin Teikoku Deisgn.jpg|Genda's Shin Teikoku character design. Genda FFI Design.jpg|Genda's Neo Japan character design. Trivia *Genda's last name in the dub, King, might be a reference to his nickname King of Keepers. *Coincidentally, his Japanese name initials are 'GK' ('G'enda 'K'oujirou) are also ''the initials for ''G'oal'k'''eeper' which is the position Genda plays as. Navigation Category:Captains